


Akihiko loves Haruki('s hair)

by ThisIdioticWoman



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIdioticWoman/pseuds/ThisIdioticWoman
Summary: Akihiko really loves Haruki,and his hair,it seems.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Akihiko loves Haruki('s hair)

If there was something Akihiko really,really _,really,really_ loved,that would be Haruki's hair.His silky,curly,thick honey locks that frame his beautiful features.To Akihiko,Haruki's hair was just like the precious cherry on top of a cake.To be able to run his hands in it once more - Akihiko was grateful than ever.To drag his fingers through the strands,to kiss the tip of the locks,to gently run his nails in Haruki's scalp - Ah yes,the feeling of heaven.

The drummer was sitting on the sofa,and the bassist was in front if him,sitting on the floor as his boyfriend went through his hair.

"It's almost like you're worshipping my hair,you know,"Haruki chuckled,leaning into Akihiko's touch,"It's not even long anymore-"Oh,a slip of tongue.Haruki looked at Akihiko.He seemed a bit saddened at the statement.Akihiko still blamed himself.

"Aki,Whatever happened is in the past,okay?"Haruki reassured.He had moved on from that.They were together now,they were trying to start anew,that's all that Mattered.

"Mmh."Replied Akihiko,still saddened.Haruki sighed internally.He had to work on Akihiko's self-esteem more than his own.But for now..

"Okay,okay,don't be so mopey.Why don't you brush my hair?"Haruki looked at Akihiko,smiling,"I know you'll do a good job.I trust you."

The way Akihiko's eyes glittered,made the bassist's heart flutter.Akihiko looked like a neighbourhood punk,and he was intimidating,but he was just a softie,Haruki knew that.

"Ah,whatever.Feel free to touch my hair whenever you want to."Haruki was then suddenly startled by a back hug.

"Hey now,don't take a foot after being given an inch-"

"I can't?"Damn it,Akihiko was so cute and sexy at the same time?!Haruki's ear felt itchy as Akihiko's warm breath blew past it.

"Whatever.."Haruki blushed as his boyfriend smirked.But it did look more like a smile,a genuine and peaceful smile,if not for the piercings.

Akihiko worked on Haruki's hair,slowly,gently with a brush - As if he was handling the most delicate glass,as if it would be shattered with just a touch.Haruki has noticed that he was often pampered by Akihiko these days,and honestly,it made him giddy and warm,he felt special.

But wait,isn't he a bit _too_ slow and gentle with the brushing?

"You can brush harder,Akihiko,"He deadpanned.Akihiko shook his head,"You gotta handle hair gently."

"Says you?"

"Your hair is beautiful."

"Idiot!"Haruki blushed again.

"..Well,is it only my _hair_ that you you like so much?Almost like you're in love with my hair."

That's..

Haruki's hair was soft,bright,beautiful,smooth,fluffy,it framed his face well,it bounced when Haruki took a step,it swirled and twirled in the air like cherry blossoms - _Ah._

Haruki himself was beautiful,and so was his hair.

"Akihiko?You're spacing out.."

Really,Akihiko loved Haruki,his precious boyfriend.This kind,understanding,and beautiful person.It was a blessing to have such a person in his life.

And of course,he loved every part of his boyfriend,so he really,really,really loved his hair.

"..Earth to Akihiko?"

The drummer hugged the bassist.

"I love you."

"What?"Haruki blushed for the nth time that day."Why so sudden?But..I love you too."

Yeah,Akihiko loved Haruki.And of course,his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a dumb fanfic I wrote.Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
